


Great Catch

by pinkstrawsrawr



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, One Night Stands, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkstrawsrawr/pseuds/pinkstrawsrawr
Summary: Friday nights Dorian almost always spends here; at his favorite club, great music and attractive crowd. He usually leaves with someone and wake up in their apartment the morning after. It's hot and messy and the foreplay begins on the dancefloor. Although this... What isthis?





	Great Catch

Friday nights Dorian almost always spends here; at his favorite club, great music and attractive crowd. He usually leaves with someone and wake up in their apartment the morning after. It's hot and messy and the foreplay begins on the dancefloor. Although this... What is _this?_ He's dancing with a handsome man. He's blonde, well built... And a terrible dancer, but he's eager and just a bit silly. There's always one person who performs retro moves for a laugh or to simply hide the fact that they can't really dance. The robot, the ”staying-alive”, and this man is the one tonight. Usually Dorian only dances with other great dancers, like himself, but there was something about this man that made his terrible dance moves work for him. And when their eyes locked across the dance floor, the man cast an invisible fishing line and began weaving.

   Yes, he did that.

   Dorian didn't take the bate at first, but the man cast his fish line again, and he thought _what the hell_ and started dancing towards the man. He called out ”great catch!” because he had a habit of complimenting himself, and the blonde man smiled a most brilliant smile and shouted over the music that Dorian was an _AMAZING DANCER_. Dorian had made an effort to say ”likewise”, but the man had cut him off (”I'm terrible!” he'd laughed)

   Well how about that. Even though the man is an awful dancer, he's attractive; his blonde hair is messy, but messy in the way that's just sinful and up close Dorian can see that the man has a quite appealing scar across his lip. It makes him look tough, but the moment he smiles, which he seems to do a lot, Dorian finds himself smiling too. It's always a good sign when there's a connection like that. It could work out quite marvellous in the bedroom. After the man throws his second invisible fishing line, Dorian has had it. He's already been caught, has he not? Enough with the games. He grabs the man's hand and leads him through the crowd of sweaty dancing bodies to the bar, where the music isn't as loud. They order drinks and Dorian makes a tentative play for moving closer, leaning in unnecessarily close to talk and lets his lips graze his ear as if by accident.

   ”What's your name darling?” He asks.

   Something hits him in the stomach, and he steps back, quite surprised only to discover that the man is holding out his hand for Dorian to shake.

   ”Cullen Rutherford”, the man says and for a long two seconds Dorian is just looking at Cullen Rutherford's hand. He's not joking. So they shake hands, and Dorian makes a point to hold onto it just a bit too long, might as well now that he's got it. It's a rough hand, with calluses. Construction worker maybe?

   ”Dorian Pavus”, he introduces himself. ” _Very_ nice to meet you, Cullen. A lovely name to a lovely face.” This is just something he says, although in earness, Cullen is quite lovely looking. But he rarely gets this response; a blush. Cullen Rutherford is blushing, even in the dim light of the club Dorian sees it. An unfunny feeling settles in the pit of his stomach, thinking that... _Maybe, just maybe_...

   They order drinks and receive them quickly. Dorian takes a sip of his drink, but Cullen seems hesitant to do the same. For a moment Dorian is convinced he's going to ask for a straw, he looks so out of place. The unfunny feeling in his stomach intensifies.

   ”I like the music!” Cullen says.

   And that settles it. Every now and then there's some guy who gets pranked or dared into going to a gay club by his friends. Cullen certainly seems like the type one could easily prank. Or he's simply lost, he does look like that type, too.

   ”Are you even gay, Cullen?” Dorian asks him. He _has_ to know. He doesn't want to spend his club hours talking to a straight man, even if he's good looking. He just can't stand those types who visit gay clubs for validation. It's just a waste of everyone's time, really.

   ”I recently came out, actually”, Cullen says.

   That explains it. Dorian is relieved.

   ”Is it your first time?” He asks and quickly feels the need to clarify for some reason. ”Visiting a gay club I mean?”

   ”That obvious, am I?”

   ”Only a little, but don't worry darling. I'll show you the ropes.”

   Cullen blushes again, deeper this time. A warm fuzzy feeling rushes through Dorian's body, but of course, it could be the alcohol. But he's pretty sure it's this Cullen. Truly, Dorian doesn't have a type. If he finds someone attractive, and that man finds him attractive... It's happy times ahead. But everyone he's slept with or wanted to sleep with have all had their individual charms.

   There is something different about Cullen though, that's completely new to Dorian and he's surprised he likes it so much.

   Fine. Dorian has a type. He likes the bad boys, usually and while Cullen has that scar, nothing about him seems tough. He seems...

   ”You're sweet”, Cullen says smiling, taking a first sip of his drink now.

   Yes, _sweet._ That's it.

   Dorian laughs.

   ”I have never been called sweet before.”

   ”I call 'em like I say 'em.”

   It's a cheap line, but sweet Maker, it works and now... _What_? Dorian's the one blushing? He twirls his mustache, and then casually touches the side of his cheek. Warm, not because it's hot in here, but... No, he's not blushing. It _is_ hot in here. It's a club, that's why!

   He clears his throat, raises his drink and Cullen mimicks his move.

   ”Well then, as a gay man in a gay club I, on the behalf of every other gay man or woman, welcome you to our fabulous world and might I just say, we're very happy to have you. I for one am thrilled.”

   They toast and finish their drinks. Then dance some more. Dorian decides to be ballsy and lean in for a kiss. Cullen immediately stops dancing and responds with far more enthusiasm than Dorian had expected. He finds himself steered by Cullen, walking backwards until they hit a wall and there they make out so intensely Dorian might just come in his pants. Cullen is a fantastic kisser. And surprisingly fiery. When they break apart, they are both breathing heavily. Cullen looks like he's about to say something. He leans in. A jolt goes through Dorian's body at the prospect of what he might hear. The words _Let's fuck._ The words _Let's get out of here_. The relevant question _Your place or mine_ and at this point, Dorian will take Cullen back to his own apartment, something he rarely does, but he has a feeling this will be an extraordinary shag and he happens to have a great bed...

   But Cullen doesn't say any of the things running through Dorian's mind.

   ”Pardon?” Dorian says, thinking he must have misheard, the music is quite loud after all.

   ”Do you want to have dinner with me?”

   ” _W-w-hat?_ ”

   ”Tomorrow?”

   ”You're serious?”

   ”Do you like Orlesian?”

   ”Orlesian's fine”, Dorian says a bit confused.

   ”And then after we can go to my place. I'll make dessert.”

   He wants to give Cullen a speech because he clearly has no idea what kind of scene this is. He's tempted to say something along the lines of: _Do you know where you are, Cullen? You're in a club. Friday night, it's well after midnight. You don't know anything about me. I don't know anything about you. This is not a place where one asks someone for a date_.

   ”Do you like cheesecake?” Cullen asks.

   He has no idea what to say. Yes, he likes cheesecake, but _what is happening_?

   ”I get it. It's fine”, Cullen says looking somewhat defeated. ”You're saying no.”

   ”Well. no. I mean, I'm not saying no... I'm saying, we can have dinner, yes.”

   ”Great. Tomorrow at six?”

   Dorian nods and they exchange numbers.

   He walks home alone, after saying goodbye to Cullen outside. He hasn't gone home alone in... He can't even remember the last time that happened. He has a date tomorrow. He, Dorian Pavus, has a date. With one Cullen Rutherford. Who is going to invite him back to his place for dessert, and when he says dessert, he means cheesecake. This man doesn't know what an innuendo is. And Dorian doesn't go on dates, but suddenly he is. It's because of Cullen's cluelessness, yes that's it. He couldn't stand watching the man fumble and blush and... Looking absolutely adorable. He _had_ to say yes. To let Cullen save face.

_Oh, damn it all_.

   Dorian does it.

   He admits it to himself.

   He's looking forward to it.

_There._ Now that wasn't so hard, was it?

 

 


End file.
